The Magical Sinkhole
by TheEvilStoryTeller
Summary: PLS DONT HATE this is about Beca (yes Pitch Perfect) falls into a sinkhole
1. Chapter 1

The floor ; crreeeaak then the floor shattered and so did everything humans knew about sinkhole.

"The location was in a high school in Las Santos and a 15 feet just appeared and took half the innocent souls in the class"

"thank you Bryan"

I kept flicking throughout the channels but all I found was the same useless crap.

Beep Beep Beep

My phone rang ; I flicked it open and my best friend Bica Armadale but, it had no R.E, which was weird but this is what it said:

R.E :

Annabeth help we are stuck in a stupid sinkhole and I am with the bitches of the school

27 Flawless Street Oak High School

Be careful you keep falling until you go i

Sent from Beca's Iphone

I was horrified, what the hell was this about?

Why did Beca swear?, she never curses

Which classroom was she talking about?

All I knew was my best friend, Beca Mitchell was in trouble

 **ya ya I did use Beca Mitchelle from Pitch perfect but I like da name**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day at Oak High School, the boys melting at my winks until math class; we were taking registration.

"Alex Tweedale" my grumpy teacher shouted

"Here Mr Watson"

"Beca Mitchell"

Did I mention that 90% of the kids are boys so only 10% are girls so if you are a girl you are very lucky,

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Here sir" I shouted

it must've been very loud because the whole class was looking at me, even the texting boy who was famous for texting all day

Then even before the teacher shouted at me cracks appeared on the floor and the floor shook, hard and a hole appeared on the floor.

I was holding on to the edge of the sinkhole until Brandon went up to me but he had a sly grin on his face and he shouted

"fuck you Beca" and he kicked me in the nose and my vision blurred and I felt his feet treading on my fingers

and... I fell I was like 'I'm so dead' 'your so dead' but then I felt freezing water around me I gasped when I figured I was alive I thought.

Text-Annabeth-Phone I grabbed for my purse but it wasn't there, it was in my chair then it fell on my head it hurt soooo much but I reached for my phone, sure enough it was completely dry and so I texted annabeth my message

I was halfway through until one of the kids in my class snatched my phone off me, did I mention I hate swearing drinking having sex and smoking? well you know now, but in this situation it's quite hard not to curse

"fuck you bitch you bastard get off my phone you filthy nigger" I slapped him in the eyes although I was aiming it in the face but its hard to aim when you are really dizzy, it dazed him enough to press send

I didn't like violence so I shouted "ok no more violence and you take my phone so stop"

But that was unfortunately not enough for him

"and as a bonus I get to rape you "

I screamed trying to get out of his grip but he was to strong, he ripped my shirt off.

"Annabeth" I squealed and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**love you guys soo much 36 views in a few hours! omg omg 300-400 word chapter**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

'shit' I muttured to myself I was trying to grab a cab, until I had a idea I was in the middle of traffic and my hands were wide open a bmw I took my chance, horns blared and I rushed into the bmw and stabbed the driver with my hand knife and got in I don't have a driving licence but, my bff was in trouble so it didn't matter so I just plucked in the address while police was trying to shoot guy's BMW and I pressed take me.

I rushed through the traffic like gta5 crashing into the cars I saw smoke coming out of my engine I was in oak high school I rushed out of the drivers seat and hid for cover.

BOOM!

all the teens from the school was outside looking at the destruction then at me then at the destroyed car then at me I was so embaressed.  
I jumped in the school with all the eyeballs tracing me ; I ran and ran and ran until I arrived at 9 grade corridors and I rushed through all 14 classrooms and on no14 I found what I was looking for, workers and a hole and thinking 'im a idiot' I jumped in the hole then I fell and fell and fell until I was surrounded with water and some chairs & tables thank heavens I didn't hit any of them I swam across tracing all the chairs & tables I reached the surface and a several other kids were there and a group was there obviously bullying someone I thought Beca will have to be there because I couldn't find a brown haired girl with a light blue eye.

I came in the crowd and I found Beca half naked obviously been raped and she was dead or I thought she was because I didn't see any movement what happened?


	4. AUTHERS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**HEY GUYS THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT PLS READ CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 ILL PROMISE TO WRITE MORE KK?** **:) LOVE U GUYS PLS REVIEW AND PRESS THAT FAV BUTTON PRESS IT UNTIL IT GETS BROKEN BUT NO PRESSURE ON ME?** **IM ONLY 12**


End file.
